Lost Pups
by SteamPunkWolf
Summary: Runt, Stinky, Claudette, Fleet, Ed, and Magril find themselves lost in Yellowstone after accidentally catching a train. Now struggling to find their way home and frustrated with dealing with each other. Will they make it or break apart?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Trains

Runt's POV

"So where are we going?" I asked my siblings as we walked away from our den.

"To the northern pack where else would we go?" Claudette asked like it was obvious. We walked to our new friends' den. Their names were Fleet and Magril, they walked out to us and Fleet issued a challenge.

"You guys are pretty good log boarders right?" He asked with a smirk on his face knowing my sister couldn't resist a challenge.

"Yeah we're the best why?"

"Well that's funny cause my friend Ed said we could take you in a race." Fleet said and it was an almost instantaneous challenge accepted.

"When and where?" Claudette asked

"Tomorrow at noon on Rail hill." Fleet said. Rail hill got it's name because at the bottom were the railroad tracks. I hated going down it because it hurt to hit the tracks.

"Challenge accepted." Claudette spoke for us and we went our separate ways. I found myself on a hill with my siblings practicing for the race.

"Claudette do we have to do this?" I asked

"Yes we have to prove we are the best Runt." Of course we did, she had to beat anyone who challenged her.

"Besides Runt it'll be fun." Stinky said. The next day at noon we met with our opponents, Ed, Fleet, and Magril. We would take off at the same time and first one to cross the train tracks wins. We got on our logs.

"3,2,1! GO!" Fleet and Claudette yelled and we took off down the hill. We took the lead, until we hit a rough patch of grass which caused us to slow down a lot. They caught up to us and we were neck and neck. I heard a train horn, we looked at the other team who had heard it to. We tried slowing down but we kept going.

"Fleet what should we do?" Claudette called out.

"I don't know!" He shouted back as the front of the train passed in front of. We put our paws down in hopes of stopping. The other team did the same and we collided with an open boxcar. We were thrown in hitting hay.

"OWE!" Stinky yelled I looked over to him Ed had landed on him. I got up and scrambled to out but something caught me I watched as our home went further and further away.

"Runt we're going too fast." Fleet said. Now we are all on the train going who knows where and it didn't take long for everyone to get mad at each other.

"This is all your fault!" I yelled at Claudette

"No this is all Fleet's fault!" She yelled

"You didn't have to accept the challenge it's not my fault you have so much pride!" He yelled back

"I wanted to impress you!" Claudette screamed back.

"Would you all stop already!?" Ed yelled

"You stay out of it!" All of us yelled at Ed and Magril. After around another hour of yelling we were all to mad to speak to each other. We all went to bed mad in separate corners of our boxcar prison. We woke up and the train had stopped do we jumped out into the new world. None of us wanted to speak to each other but we all had the same idea run into the nearby forest. We kept running until we came across a den, we hesitated to go in.

"I'll go in maybe they'll help us get home." Claudette said no one objected to it since she was the main reason we were in this mess. A bird flew in ahead of her though.

"Huntly there's some wolves outside." I heard a voice say. "Come on get up!" I heard a loud groan as a wolf walked out, he yawned. His coat was grey with some faded black spots here and there he had also had faded mask that was barely visible.

"Um there's kids here." He said confused.

"I told you so, now what do you want to do about them?" The bird asked

"We need help getting back home..' Claudette said

"Nope I'm going back to sleep." The wolf walked back into his den and the bird hid his face in his wing.

"Sorry about him feel free to go inside if you want he won't bite." The bird offered us we walked inside. "My name is Split, and the wolf is named Huntly."

"My name is Claudette, and these are my brothers Stinky and Runt." Claudette introduced us.

"My name is Fleet this is my sister Magril and my friend Ed we're from Jasper. Can you help us get back." Fleet asked

"I believe I can." Split said as Stinky went back further into the cave.

"So Huntly are you going to help?" Stinky asked the wolf groaned and got up.

"I guess I have to since Split can't even find his way north." The wolf walked to the rest of us I just then noticed how scrawny he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Prep.

Claudette's POV

"Where are we even?" Runt asked as we walked outside the den. I hung back in an attempt to patch things up with Fleet.

"Yellowstone national park." Huntly said.

"Um Fleet I'm sorry forgetting us into this mess." I said and he looked at me half way angry and sad.

"It's fine I guess." He sped up and started talking with his sister.

"So your single now." Ed said and I rolled my eyes.

"I was never dating him." I replied and Stinky cut him off from me as we passed a hole in the ground. Huntly stopped, we all stopped around him.

"Ok we should set up some ground rules." He said.

"Ok like what?" Fleet asked.

"Um I don't know guess standard rules…..do as I say, don't do stupid things, I guess stuff like that." My faith in our guide has been shaken.

"Ok I think one of us should be an enforcer of the rules.' Stinky said

"Good point, um Runt right? You're the enforcer don't go mad with power. Also no flirting with each other." He said

"Wait wouldn't that job be more suited for an alpha?" Stinky asked

"Next rule don't question me." He said in response. In other words he didn't want to answer Stinky.

"So why are we sitting here?"

"Give it another three seconds." He replied. Three seconds later a giant stream of water erupted from the ground scaring everyone half to death.

"Can we go now?" Ed asked all of us were soaked and Huntly and Split were laughing at us.

"So do those rules apply to you?" I asked

"Um I guess." He replied and we shook ourselves off. "So does that count as something stupid?"

"No, that was just funny. Come on I'm hungry." We followed him to another den I could smell a fresh kill.

"Are we stealing?" Fleet asked and Magril whispered something in his ear. "You're hungry to?" My stomach began to growl.

"Um yeah stealing is one word for it." I could just taste the meat my mouth began to water as Huntly walked out from where we were hiding. There was a freshly killed half eaten moose Huntly started eating it and we ran out to join him.

"Jeez I never thought I would be glad to get the left overs." Ed said, it wasn't long before it was all gone and we headed off again.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Well I can't just leave yet maybe tomorrow morning." He said I picked up the scent of some other wolves coming our way. We ran off and Stinky started getting mad.

"What do you mean tomorrow morning!?" Stinky yelled

"I mean we'll leave tomorrow morning, don't worry we'll get to Jasper." Huntly said we took his word for it and headed further into the forest.

"So um Fleet." I started speaking but he moved away from me.

"Looks like he's giving you the cold shoulder." Ed said I rolled my eyes again.

"Well Claudette looks like you and Ed are goin-"I hit Runt before he could finish making him whine a little.

"Hey knock it off you two!" Huntly yelled back it was clear he didn't really care to much though.

"He started it." I replied

"Alright true never mind then." He said as Stinky walked faster to catch up with him.

"So Mr. Huntly where's your pack?" He asked

"Um your about to meet her." He said as we came across a den out walked a ghost grey wolf, she didn't look to happy however.

"Where have you been?" She asked

"Dusty I'm sorry there were these kids and then Split got stuck, but I'm here now." Huntly said nervously she looked at him then at us.

"They aren't yours are they?"

"What no no no! They're from Jasper I'm taking them back." He said and she gave a low growl.

"So are you two…" Runt asked

"Oh um sorry about that kids my name is Dusty as for that question no there's nothing between us." She said firmly.

"So why are you two living together?" Runt asked raising an eye brow.

"Simple we both claimed this den at the same time and neither of us want to leave. So now we have to live with each other." She said

"Well Dusty this is Claudette, Runt, Stinky, Fleet, Magril, and Ed." Huntly introduced us and Dusty flipped part of her mane back.

"Fine I'll come to." She said now in a kinder softer voice.

"What you will? I mean um yeah sure if you think you can keep up." Huntly said. I looked at Runt who was snickering along with Split. Must be an omega thing I thought as we walked into the den that was divided by a line of sticks in the middle.

"Alright girls on my side and boys on his side." Dusty said kindly so Magril and I walked on to her side and made ourselves at home.

"How come you only have to make room for two?" Huntly complained

"Because I keep my side of the den clean." She said in a teasing tone. It was beginning to get dark I looked at Fleet one last time before going to bed I hated the fact he was mad at me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Starts

Stinky's POV

I couldn't believe I was in this mess because of Claudette and the fact she just had to impress a guy. Thought it became clear to all of us our guides were also having their own separate issues that night.

"I told you not to go away like that!" Dusty said from her side of the cave.

"I told I would gone for a day!" Huntly yelled back the two glared at each other for a few seconds before finally going to bed. In the morning Claudette was once again trying to get on Fleet's good side again. Afterwards Ed resumed trying to get her to go out with him. Dusty and Huntly had an odd morning start she would wake him up and the two would go off together and came back with a meal. The two split it with us then proceeded to clean out the den. It was as though I was watching my parents' morning routine, when they were all done it was time for us to leave.

"Alright let's get going."

"You don't have to come Dusty." Split said as though he was speaking for Huntly who shut the bird up.

"Nonsense she can come if she wants." Their weird relationship was only getting worse to the rest of us. I decided to question him about it when I could get him alone. We started walking and I saw Claudette falling behind and before I could go and talk to Huntly Runt got in my way.

"Hey Stinky can we talk?" He asked

"Yeah." I replied

"Um this is about Magril…" He immediately got embarrassed this and stopped talking. It was the last thing I wanted to hear was my brother having a crush on Magril. I saw my opportunity and left Runt and walked behind Dusty and Huntly.

"So why are you wanting to tag along since I've asked you if you wanted to go somewhere with me and every time you say no." Huntly said in a gentle tone probably trying not to offend her.

"I have family in Jasper it would be good to see them, anyways I better go see wants wrong with Claudette she's trailing behind a bit." Dusty walked to back of our group and I walked up next to Huntly. But before I could talk Huntly started talking to Split.

"Hey Stinky." Fleet said and I got side tracked again. I hushed him so I could over hear Huntly's conversation.

"When are you going to ask her?" Split asked

"The day you go north Split." Huntly laughed a little I didn't get the joke.

"I maybe a swallow but that doesn't mean I like the cold. Besides you would be nowhere without me." Split said

"Ha ha ha if you don't shut up I may eat you." Split stopped talking they kept walking slash flying in silence.

"Stinky I need to talk to you about your sister." Fleet said I groaned this day kept getting worse.

"What about her?" I asked

"When we get back I don't think she should hang out with us anymore." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I knew we were going to get in trouble because of all this but he was the one who challenged us to that stupid race.

"Fleet you challenged us! If this falls on anyone it's you!" I said loudly Huntly looked back at us and I walked over next to Ed at least he just wanted to talk about normal stuff and not shift the blame onto any of us. I saw Runt dart up ahead to Huntly, the two started talking and laughing a bit.

"So Stinky how much trouble do you think we're in right now?" Ed asked

"I'm betting we'll have to do laps every day for a week." That was the alpha version of punishment the omegas normally had to stay in their dens for a certain number of days. Ed laughed a little, and he changed the topic to what leader life was going to be like for us and what we'll do when we are the leaders of our packs.

Kate's POV

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LOST!?" I screamed at Humphrey., he had just come back from the northern pack looking for our three pups.

"Kate, Fleet, Magril and Ed are also missing. I'm sure they just might be lost somewhere in Jasper." He replied I took a few deep breathes in a sad attempt to calm myself down.

"We should start looking then." I said we started with our own territory. Making our way down the list of places they might be and gaining help along the way. It wasn't long before half our pack was searching for the missing pups.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Cause and Effect

Runt's POV

"So you're the only omega?" Huntly asked we had been talking while we walked.

"Yeah, my dad is an omega to though." I replied

"So you like that quiet alpha girl?" He asked I didn't think he would notice it.

"Um kind of why?" I replied

"I was just wondering and I overheard you talking to your brother." He replied I was starting to get a bit embarrassed. "Well its getting dark maybe we should stop for the night."

"Alright." Dusty said from the back we stopped on the middle of the trail not even bothering to find a den.

"You're expecting the future leader of the pack to sleep on the cold ground?" Stinky asked

"We aren't allowed to question him Stinky." I replied remembering the rules and he growled at me.

"Alright stop." Huntly said and Stinky frowned and walked off with Ed. Ed broke off from Stinky though to talk to Magril, he actually got her to laugh a little.

"Don't worry about it kid." Huntly said before laying down. I laid down near him so we could still talk.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah I saw Ed trying to win a date with your sister earlier so I wouldn't let it bug me to much." He said before letting out a loud yawn.

"So you and Dusty are mates right?" I asked I saw Dusty's ears perk up.

"Um not exactly we just live with each other and that's it." Huntly replied and Dusty's ears went back as she closed her eyes. Claudette stayed near Dusty, Magril near Ed, while Stinky and Fleet slept by themselves. In the morning we got up and the way we slept was the way we walked. Fleet looked kind of upset while Stinky looked rather angry and would occasionally look at me. Claudette was also looked sad as for Ed he and Magril were having a grand time whispering back and forth.

"Runt? Earth to Runt." Split said he pecked my head softly as though to get my attention.

"Um yeah?" I asked

"You've been dazing off at them for a while now it's kind of weird." Split said I didn't know what he was talking about. Huntly went back a bit and started talking to Fleet from what I could hear Fleet was blaming everything on Claudette which really irritated me, Huntly looked up at the sky there was a large cloud up ahead so he stopped the group.

"Why are we stopping?" Dusty asked

"Because we are about to get rained on and in order to keep dry while moving we'll need to split up into groups of two and use pieces of bark." He's plan wasn't to good but no one really wanted to object to it yet. "So Fleet with Claudette, Ed with Stinky, and Runt with Magril. I'll be with Dusty." Now I got his plan he was trying to help me out. "So everyone go get a piece of bark that can cover the two of you." We all separated.

"What are you planning?" Dusty asked

"Nothing." Huntly replied. Magril and I clawed a piece of bark off a tree it was barely big enough to fit the two of us under. We had to push in tight, I guess she could tell I was getting nervous but she didn't say anything to me.

"Stop pushing." I heard Claudette whine.

"Stop moving around then." Fleet replied. This is going to be a long walk. Sure enough Huntly was right and it started storming his idea to use bark to keep us dry also worked but we could've done it by singles.

"You know I think this was just a way fro you to get some alone time with me." I heard Dusty say.

"Well you know it could've been but it wasn't." Huntly replied and she snickered a little.

"Looks like they're enjoying themselves." Magril whispered I tried to talk but I ended up choking up.

"You know what just don't talk to me." Fleet said and my sister looked hurt. I wanted to pound Fleet into the mud, by look on Stinky's face he wanted to do the same.

"My brother thought if he won the race he could impress Claudette." Magril whispered to me.

"What?" I whispered back but she didn't respond. After we walked in the mud and the rain for the entire afternoon it finally passed and we ditched the logs.

"Alright let's get washed up." Dusty said as we came across a small stream. We took turns going done and rubbing the mud off ourselves. Something was going on between Dusty and Huntly because they seemed to be a bit more as dad says flirty towards each other. As we resumed walking however everything went back to the way it was before. Magril with Ed, Stinky and Fleet by themselves, Dusty and Claudette, and me with Split and Huntly.

"So what's going on with you and Dusty?" I asked

"Well I like her she knows I do but doesn't feel the same way." He replied.

"So why are you two still living together?" I asked

"Well we don't have any place to go and it's kind of lonely if you're by yourself." Huntly replied


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Help and Healing

Claudette's POV

"Dusty what would you do if you were me?" I asked as we walked in the back of the group.

"I'm not sure really I've lived with Huntly most my life, though one time I made him mad because I cleaned out his side of the den. He didn't talk to me for a week because of it but he got over it and has helped me clean out my side ever since." She replied

"I don't think they'll get over what I did though." I said and she stopped me.

"Trust me everything will get better." She said kindly.

"You sound like my mom." I said it was odd because I would've expected my mother to say the same thing.

"Then she must be smart." Dusty replied as we resumed walking.

"She's the greatest alpha ever." Dusty started asking me about her I started rambling on about my family in Jasper, my brothers, and the pack members.

"Sounds like it's pretty packed up there." She replied I laughed a little. I noticed Runt was having a good time with Huntly and Split ahead of us.

"He's kind of a goofball." Dusty said to herself as she looked at him I guess she was in a similar stand still as me.

"Oh you like him." I piped up

"Oh what him pfft as if." She replied it took a little while and she bent down to whisper in my ear. "I do it's just he told me a few months ago and I um turned him down."

"Hey you two hurry up!" Huntly yelled back to us we were falling behind so we sped up. I looked over at Fleet.

"If you tell him I'll tell Fleet why I wanted to win the race." I shook paws with Dusty.

"Alright deal." It wasn't long after, Huntly stopped us again. "What now." Dusty asked

"We should get something to eat." He replied my stomach growled at the thought of food. We didn't eat yesterday.

"Alright like what?" Dusty asked

"I don't know anything really I could even go for berries at this point." Huntly replied

"So you can get squirrels and chipmunks with the boys and I'll take the girls to get berries." Dusty said and we split up into our groups. We walked through a path that had small red berries. I picked a few and put one in my mouth it tasted sweet and sour.

"Hey Magril you have to try these." I gave one to her and she put it in her mouth.

"Mmm." I heard her mutter she wasn't that much of a talker. We started picking as many as possible when Dusty found us she gave a flat piece of wood to put them on. After we picked around forty we headed back. It took awhile for the boys to come back they only had three squirrels though. A squirrel barely fed a pup much less six.

"You all will have to split them." Huntly said as he sat them down. "Dusty you can have the berries."

"What about you?" She asked

"I've gone longer without food I'll be fine don't worry." He replied she looked rather worried but didn't argue we ate our small meal greedily before continuing on, this time though Dusty didn't stay behind with me she instead up next to Huntly I guess she was worried about him. Runt kept me company though.

"So how's talking with Huntly?" I asked

"Fine he's pretty cool and Dusty?"

"She reminds me of mom." I said

"So ho ware you feeling?"

"I'm fine Runt." I gave him a smile and he stopped bugging me about it. Dusty slowed down a bit and started talking to Fleet. She walked back to me and motioned for me to walk over to him, I was to scared to do it. I was afraid he was going to start yelling at me again.

"Alright what's wrong?" Dusty asked

"I'm afraid he'll get mad again." I replied and she motioned for him to walk over to me. He did and I began getting nervous. Neither one of us spoke to each other I guess he was to afraid I was mad at him as well.

"Hey!" Magril yelled and Fleet walked back over to her as she sped away from Ed. It seemed everyone was falling apart. I walked up with Dusty to Huntly, Split, and Runt.

"It's' called cabin fever. It's when you speed so much time with each other that you eventually get sick and tired of it." Split explained.

"Dusty and I have gotten it before when it happens we spend a few days apart and it gets better." Huntly said it sounded like the six of us right now. I saw Fleet and Ed arguing Stinky joined in on it, we were never going to get over this.

"So what your saying is when we get back we should spend some time away from each other?" Runt asked

"Well nothing more than like two or three days." Huntly said.

"Huntly they don't have cabin fever." Dusty said

"What do we have then?" I asked

"Every friendship has its times were it's hard to get along this is just one of those times." She reassured me and Huntly rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Egos

Stinky's POV

"Ed what were you thinking?" Fleet yelled Ed had appearantly tried to kiss Magril. I knew the two had been buddying up the past couple of days but I didn't expect he would try that.

"I don't know my mind went blank." Ed replied this was unbelievable. We all began growling at each other.

"You three enough! You can kill each other later!" Huntly yelled back at us and we separated Fleet went over to Magril and I started walking in the middle. It was getting dark so we decided to stop again, Dusty went off to find Huntly something to eat since he skipped out last time we stopped. He and Runt seemed to be getting along fairly well so I decided to join them.

"Hi." I muttered.

"So what was going on with you all?" Runt asked

"Ed tried to sneak a kiss with Magril she didn't like it." I replied I thought the idea was stupid to say the least.

"Well can't say I haven't tried that one before." Huntly replied as Dusty walked back.

"What have you tried?" She asked as she passed him some berries.

"Oh um nothing and thank you." Huntly replied before he started eating Dusty sat next to him and started talking with Claudette. I laid down and tried to go to sleep, the sun was beginning to set, and I fell asleep. I felt something on top of me, I woke up it was Fleet, it was still night.

"Can we talk?" He asked I sat up and nodded my head. "It's my fault we're here and I put the blame on Claudette could you talk to her for me?"

"Um why?" I replied

"Because I don't think she wants to talk to me." I didn't want to be in the middle of their fight but m if it helped in any way to get everyone to stop fighting I had to do it. So I accepted his offer and went back to sleep.

"Alright everyone wake up!" Huntly said and we all started moving again.

Kate's POV

"Three days Humphrey!" I yelled I was tired, I had been searching for them nonstop for the past three days. I couldn't believe they were still missing or that no one had seen them in all of Jasper.

"Kate I know, I'm worried to. We already have the Eastern, Northern, and our pack searching everywhere. What else can we do except wait?" He replied I thought about it for a moment.

"We're going to ask the rogues." I replied before leaving the den Humphrey chased after me

"Kate the rogues? What if they don't know and you're just informing them? Next you know we're giving our territory over to them to save our kids." Humphrey said

"Humphrey I'm still going." I said before making my way to the Northern pack to inform Fleet's father of the possibility the rogues might have his kids to.

Stinky's POV

We were at human road preparing to cross, Dusty had already made it to the other side along with Claudette and Runt. Huntly was looking both ways to make sure no humans were coming. "Alright you two go." He said, Fleet and Magril took off as fast as they could to the other side. He looked both ways several times again and told me to go he went with me. When we crossed we started walking again. I stayed back with Claudette this time just so I could talk to her for Fleet.

"So Fleet told it was his fault we're in this mess." I said and she stuck up her nose.

"Then why doesn't he tell me that himself." She sped up passing me and went to the front with Runt. I glared at Fleet and pointed to Claudette.

"Claudette I'm sorry." Fleet announced to everyone we all turned and looked at him. "It's my fault we're here. I just wanted to impress you is all."

"About time you admitted it." Claudette said and Dusty gave her a small shove towards Fleet. Claudette looked back at her then at Fleet. "I'm sorry I got a little too competitive." She said well that took of one of our problems but we still had a lot that needed to be fixed such as the whole Ed thing.

"Well nice of you two to finally make up." Runt said as we continued walking. I walked back up to the front to hear what Huntly and Dusty were talking about.

"So if we keep walking it'll take two more days, or we can change direction in hopes of going to a train that'll get us there faster but the trip takes an entire day and if we miss the train it adds another four." Split said

"We should keep walking." Dusty said

"I think we should go for the train." Huntly objected.

"Why would we it's out of the way and if we miss it four more days, they need to get home as fast as possible Huntly." Dusty stated

"Exactly the train will be faster Dusty." Huntly replied before we all stopped and watched to the two bicker back and forth. "The risk is worth the reward Dusty."

"No it isn't we should keep going the way we've been going." Dusty said

"Two days versus one how is this even a question?" Huntly rebutted

"We're going on the two day path and that's final!" Dusty yelled Huntly didn't flinch like dad did when mom got mad at him.

"You two calm down." Split said both took some deep breathes and walked off in opposite directions. Leaving us with the bird.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 A Break Through

Runt's POV

It started to rain and there was no sign of our guides, I was beginning to worry a bit about them. We were hiding underneath a tree to keep dry we heard something in the bushes out ran Dusty she was soaking wet. "We're over here!" Claudette yelled to her, she darted over to us.

"Where is Huntly?" She asked

"He ran off that way." I pointed and she ran off leaving us again with the bird.

"Come on we need them to get us back home." Stinky said before running off after them Ed followed along with everyone else. We were getting muddy and wet as we pushed through the forest. We eventually found them in a cave nuzzling each other we ran down to them.

"Get in the cave!" Huntly yelled at us we ran in. "You left them out there?"

"I was worried about you alright." Dusty replied before turning her head to us. "We'll wait out the storm in here." She told us.

"Dusty…" Huntly said gently.

"What? If this is about the path we're taking I'm not up for that conversation right now." She said

"Um ok." The two didn't speak for the rest of the night. In the morning it finally stopped raining and we walked outside.

"We'll take the two day path." Huntly said and we started walking again. Dusty moved up next to us as we stomped through the mud. "So what was that about back at the cave?"

"Look Huntly I was just really worried." She replied

"Oh I get it now."

"Get what?" She asked

"You're in love with me." He said with confidence and she looked at him awestruck.

"Me in love with you don't be absurd." She replied irritated Claudette started snickering a little like she knew something the rest of us didn't.

"Don't lie to yourself." Split said as he flew onto her head.

"You two better not do the whole teaming up on me thing." She replied

"Well you did say you were worried about him." Claudette commented.

"Ugh this isn't the time or place for this." Dusty sped ahead.

"Split you look after the pups for a minute." Huntly sped up to catch up to her. I could see them whispering something to each other, it was followed by the two rubbing their heads together. When they came back to us they were in way better moods.

"So what was that about?" I asked as I walked beside Huntly.

"Um nothing you kids need to know of." He replied I stepped back so I could walk next to Magril.

"Well what do you think happened?" I asked and she shrugged. We kept walking along a bit faster than normal to try to make up time from yesterday.

"Hey can I walk with you two?" Ed asked

"Um yeah sure." I replied and Magril looked like she was mad at me.

"Maagril I'm sorry." Ed said and she looked at him confused. "I shouldn't have tried to do that."

"Its fine Ed just don't do it again." Magril said just loud enough that both of us could hear it. Huntly hung back a bit so he could walk next to Dusty. The two actually seemed to have started getting along better, whether that was from their conversation or Huntly willing to go along with her plan was debatable.

"So Split how much longer do we have?" Fleet asked the bird.

"At this rate and if we walk through the night we'll be there by midafternoon tomorrow." He replied I couldn't wait to get home and see my parents again.

Kate's POV

I walked into Bamph with Humphrey, Nars, Ed's parents, Garth, and Lilly, King met us at the entrance and seemed rather surprised we were there. "Where are my pups?" I demanded which seemed to further confuse him.

"I don't know but you should've know better than to walk-"

"But sir you said you saw the pups get hit by a train." One of the other wolves piped up. I couldn't move, I was filled with despair my three pups where gone.

"Kate…" Humphrey said I knew he was trying to comfort me but I couldn't help but feel sad.

"Don't interrupt me!" King yelled before turning his attention back to us. "Now then as I was saying you should've known better than to walk into our territory.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 An Exciting Journey's End

Claudette's POV

The sun was beginning to rise we had walked through the entire night, I looked up at Dusty she and Huntly had been getting along rather well since their fight. I began to wonder what their secret was to it. "How much further?" Runt whined

"Not too much longer Runt if we keep going fast like this." Split said as we came to a road, there was a gas station on this one, it looked familiar.

"That gas station looks familiar." Dusty said Huntly looked at her a bit confused.

"There's a ton of gas stations in America probably just looks like another one you've seen." Huntly said

"No it's like I've been here before, you know what never mind let's just get these pups across the street." She replied I knew that beyond the mountain we'll have to climb is Bamph, the territory of the rogue wolves.

"I'll go first." Huntly said he looked both ways and ran across the street. He looked both way and Runt ran across with Magril, they were followed by Ed and Stinky, then by Fleet and myself. The last one to go was Dusty when we were all across we started the climb.

"Huntly there's rogue wolves beyond the mountain." Runt said

"Don't worry we'll just sneak by them." Huntly said as though he had done something like it before. The climb was slow, and it didn't help that Runt would occasionally kick snow in my face.

"Stop doing that." I told him and I got hit with a snow ball from Magril. "Hey!" I yelled before throwing one at her, it wasn't long before it all turned into chaos. Fleet and I hid behind a tree, while Runt and Magril were behind a log, Ed and Stinky were out in the open however. I pelted my brother in his side, He threw one back but missed, it was followed by all the snow in the tree falling on us. I heard laughing I poked my head out Dusty had kicked the tree, she got hit by a snow ball. The thrower was Huntly, she looked at him in surprise and threw one back. The snow ball fight gradually made its way up the mountain until we reached the top.

"Anyone know a fast way down?" Huntly asked as I saw a large log.

"We could logboard." I said before pointing to the log.

"Don't know what that is but alright." Huntly said, he and Dusty sat in the back, it was a tight fit but we all managed to fit in it. We took off down the hill, we leaned back and forth dodging trees and rocks.

"Um how do we stop?" Huntly asked

"We never figured out how to stop." Fleet replied

"Well we're about to hit a large rock." Huntly replied the impact was sudden and we were sent through the air again, except this time no train came to break our fall instead it was snow. We dug ourselves out and ran out into the field. Dusty stopped us however and told us to get down in the tall grass we did, then I could smell it the odor of my mom along with the rogues they smelled awful.

"That's my dad!" Fleet shot up and a paw landed on his tail.

"Easy there kid we didn't come all this way just so you could screw it up in the home stretch. Split could you see how many there are?" Huntly asked

"On it." Split took off and we waited I was so confused why were our parents with the rogues. When he came back he informed us that there was twelve of them all surrounding another group of wolves.

"Stay here." Huntly said to Dusty.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't worry I'll draw most of them away then you get the pups and get out of here. I'll be fine." Huntly got up.

"Huntly why do you always to make things difficult?" Dusty stood up to and Huntly kissed her.

"I'll be back I promise." He walked out of our hiding place and towards the rogues. It took awhile but eventually we saw him running through the field with most of their pack behind him.

"Alright let's go." Dusty said and we took off as fast as we could. Mom saw us along with the other wolves and quickly over took the two guards pinning them to the ground. We ran up the cliff and mom hugged my brothers and me tightly.

"Mom this is Dusty and Split they've been helping us get back from Yellowstone." I introduced her as Huntly changed courses in the field.

"Who's that?" Dad asked

"That's my fiancée Huntly." Dusty replied before Huntly ducked down into the tall grass. The rogues didn't see him and kept on running so he made his way back to us.

"We should get out of here as soon as possible." Nars said and we left the territory when we were out we stopped.

"Where have you been!?" Ed's mom yelled

"We've been in Yellowstone, we were racing when we hit a boxcar and got pushed into the train." Fleet explained.

"We've been trying to get back all this time." I added on

"We met Huntly who took us to his pack which was just Dusty and we started our way back." Stinky commented

"Alright, do you two need a place to stay or something to eat?" Dad asked

"Thanks for the offer but they really need to eat something, we tried to feed them as much as possible on the way here but there wasn't a lot of food along the way so they're probably starving." Huntly replied

"Alright at least stay for a few days." Mom said the two agreed and we headed back home. "So had did you two meet?" Mom asked as we walked through the woods.

"Actually we were probably a little bit younger than your pups when we met." Huntly replied

"We both tried to claim the save cave, what followed was ustrying to annoy the other out of the cave." Dusty added

"So you two are engaged? Are you planning a large wedding?" Aunt Lilly asked

"Well our pack is just the two of us." Dusty said nervously.

"No family?"

"None that either of us know of." Huntly replied

"Thanks again for bringing our pups home." Dad said

"Don't worry about it." Huntly replied as we walked into our own territory, Ed went back to his pack, and Fleet and Magril to theirs.

"You two can stay here." Mom showed them an empty den as our grandparents came over to us.

"Grandma, Grandpa!" We yelled out as we ran to them.

"Mom this is Dusty and Huntly they helped our pups get back." Mom introduced them and Grandma fainted for some reason when she saw Dusty.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Family

Runt's POV

"I'll get her back to the den, you two should get some rest." Grandpa said and we followed him allowing Huntly and Dusty to get settled in. Garth helped Grandpa who looked like he had seen a ghost.

"So do you two know her?" Claudette asked

"Um dad?" Mom asked

"She's your sister Kate, back when the packs were at war we had to spate you, Liily, and her to keep any harm from coming to you. But only you and Lilly came back." Grandpa said

"That makes her, their aunt that soon to get married." Dad replied. I knew she didn't know that we were her family.

"Who tells her?"

"I can." Claudette suggested mom quickly hushed her though.

"When mom wakes up you two should tell her." Lilly said and we left the den and headed home. Along the way we spotted Huntly and Dusty planning a hunt on the cliff. We started walking over to them.

"Your wrong they would go that way." Huntly pointed to the left.

"They'll go right Huntly." Dusty disagreed.

"Fine we'll set up your way but if your wrong I get to say I told you so." He replied as we walked up on them.

"Um hey you all planning on hunting?" Mom asked

"Yeah we've had to live off berries for the past two weeks." Dusty replied .

"Well alright we'll come by later." Mom said and we walked home. I couldn't wait for them to hear the news that Dusty was part of our family. It took a few hours till everyone was ready for the news, we walked to their den, and they had eaten most of two caribou they got from their hunt.

"Dusty." Grandma called out and she walked out

"Where's Huntly?" I asked

"He fell asleep after we finished eating." Dusty replied

"Well we have something to tell you." Grandmam said

"We think you might be our daughter." Grandpa said and she sat down.

"Wait me? I mean I know the gas station looked familiar, but I-I just need some time to think." Dusty replied

"We understand come talk to us when you're ready." Grandma said before Dusty walked back into her cave. Later I saw Split and Huntly walking around talking about going further North, I don't think Dusty had told them what we told her earlier.

"I'm just saying we could hit the beaches." Split said

"That's three days by train Split plus aren't you forgetting about Dusty."

"Oh yeah what was that stuff about you being her fiancée?" Split asked

"Well we talked about and decided to get married, I mean we've known each other for our entire lives." Huntly replied

"Hey." I called out.

"Oh hey Runt sup?" Huntly asked

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Well Split thinks if we go to the beach in California he'll have better luck with girls and I'm trying to tell him his species goes north." Huntly replied

"I'm just saying when went two months ago scored with that german shepherd." Split said

"Dogs and wolves are practically the same species besides she was in heat I was just the first one to find her." Huntly shot back.

"And when Dusty found out she nearly tore your throat out." Huntly started rubbing his neck.

"I remember."

"Um what?" I asked and they both looked at me.

"Um grown up stuff kid." Huntly replied before continuing walking past me.

"Um has Dusty talked to you at all?" I asked

"No she was asleep when I woke up, seemed to be emotionally drained but I wouldn't worry too much about it. Hey Runt do you know where we could get something to drink?" Huntly answered I showed him to the creek, he drank a lot.

"Um Huntly?" I looked up to see Dusty. "Can we talk alone?" Huntly walked off with Dusty leaving me with Split.

"So any idea on what that's about?" Split asked

"Um she might be my aunt." I replied and Split didn't realize what I said at first but after thirty seconds it hit him.

"Wait she's your aunt? That would mean then Huntly is going to be your uncle." Split started talking to himself and I slowly backed up, and ran off to find my siblings. They were wrestling with each other in the den. I joined in climbing on top of Claudette, she easily pushed me off though and Stinky got on top of me.

"Alright you three knock it off." Dad said as he and mom walked into the cave. We got off each other, and saw Dusty walking up behind them.

"Hey, um Kate can we talk?" She asked nervously.

"Oh yeah of course." Mom said and Dusty walked in.

"Um do you think we could be sisters?" She asked

"Well mine I mean our parents certainly think so, but you really should talk to them about it. I'll go with you. Humphrey do you mind watching the pups while I'm gone?"

"No problem Kate." With that my mom walked off with our possible aunt.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Adventure!

**(Sorry this one is a tad short.)**

Kate's POV

"Mom!" I called out and she walked out to us. With me was Dusty, we walked into the den and sat down. "If you don't mind us asking how sure are you that Dusty is my sister?"

"Dusty how did you get to Yellowstone?" Mom asked

"By train, I remember a human road and a gas station that looked like the one by Bamph but that's it." Dusty replied

"And you've lived with Huntly since then?"

"That's correct."

"Well that means you are part of our family then." Mom said and Dusty smiled and her tail started wagging.

"Really?" She asked

"Yes, we have so much to talk about." Mom said, before long she was telling Dusty everything that happened in the past couple of years.

"Mom you're overwhelming her!" I said as I noticed Dusty was trying to keep up with everything.

"Sorry." Mom said as Huntly walked in.

"Huntly what's up?" Dusty said

"I just wanted to tell you Split wants to go furtherer north for a few days and that I'm going with him." Huntly.

"You're leaving already? But Huntly what about the wedding and my family?" Dusty asked

"Hey I'll be back before all that stuff promise." Huntly replied

"Humphrey and Garth can go with you leaving us to get to know Dusty more." I replied and before long Lilly and I were saying bye to our mates as they followed Huntly and Split.

"So how exactly did you and Humphrey meet?" Dusty asked as we walked back to the den.

"That's a long story actually, we've know each other since we were pups." I replied before Lilly cut in.

"It used to be alpha and omegas couldn't mate with each other, but it was recently changed." She said and Dusty looked confused.

"Um what are alphas and omegas? Huntly and I never had anything like that." She said

"Oh well omegas don't hunt, take care of the pups normally, and try to keep the peace. Alphas on the other hand hunt, lead, and defend the pack." I explained

"Oh so how did you and Garth meet?" Dusty asked

"Actually it was an arranged marriage between him and Kate, when Kate and Humphrey were taken by the humans we got to know each other. What about you and Huntly?" Lilly replied

"Oh well we ran into each other in a den, for the first two weeks we tried to kicked the other out. There was this one time where he climbed a tree where there was a bee hive. He thought if he could knock it down the bees would chase me out. It didn't really work out in his favor though and when I saw him next he was soaking wet." Dusty laughed a little, the idea of it was pretty funny. Our parents joined us along with Claudette.

"Where are your brothers?" I asked and she shrugged, I couldn't help but think they were causing trouble.

"So is she my aunt?" Claudette asked

"Yeah she is." I replied, Claudette started talking to Dusty about the great games and her dream of becoming as great of an alpha as myself.

"So what did you and Huntly want to be when you were my age?" Claudette asked

"I didn't really have anything and you would have to ask Huntly about that." Dusty replied

"Oh." Claudette said as we arrived to Dusty's den, it wasn't picked up, or decorated yet but it didn't seem to bug her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Girls Night

**(The Runt and The Rat 2 I didn't like the way it was going so I deleted in favor of this story, this will also be my last Alpha and Omega fanfic for a while, instead I'm going to start working on Five Nights at Freddy's fanfiction.)**

**(Another short chapter sorry)**

Claudette's POV

"So will you two have the wedding here?" Mom asked

"I'm not sure really, but I think Huntly will want to go back to Yellowstone after a while." Dusty replied

"Well you two are more than welcome to stay here." Grandma said

"Thank you." Dusty replied, my stomach began to growl.

"Mom when are we going to eat?" I asked

"Oh we forgot to get something to eat." Mom replied. She and Dusty ended up going hunting leaving me with my grandparents.

"So Grandma was she supposed to be an alpha?" I asked

"Yes she was." Grandma replied

"Claudette what do know about Huntly?" Grandpa asked so I told him that Runt was the one who talked to him the most so he might know something. By the time I finished Dusty and mom came back with the caribou. We started eating and periodically stopping to catch up with my new aunt.

"So the wolves in Yellowstone do they all live in groups of two?" Mom asked Dusty swallowed what she was eating before responding.

"There are a few packs here and there early on Huntly used to steal food from them for the two of us." Dusty said as I took another bite. "I used to eat mainly berries since most of the time he would get caught, though they normally gave him something anyways." Dusty snickered a little as she told the story.

"He sounds like a kind wolf." Grandma said

"He's always looking out for someone I guess that's why he volunteered to bring your pups home." Dusty said

"Well do you know where he comes from?" Grandpa asked

"Not really actually he never really talks about and when I bring it up he dances around the question until the subject is changed." Dusty said

"Well maybe he doesn't know like you did." I chimed in.

"Yeah that's probably it." She replied and we continued on eating. "What about Jasper what are it's packs like?"

"Well there's four and then there are the rogues a group of alphas that have left their packs and formed their own. We actually took in an ex member of the rogues a while ago, she helped care for Runt when they kidnapped him." Mom said before asking another question. "Do the packs in Yellowstone ever have any problems?"

"Well it's rare normally everything is peaceful." Dusty replied

"Well that's good so does Huntly normally leave you alone like this?" Grandma asked

"No, normally he asks if I want to come with him." She replied

"Oh that's nice of him where do you think he's going?" Mom asked

"That's easy he's going to prove to Split that swallows go north and not south." Dusty laughed a little as we finished up eating, she excused herself and headed back to her den.

"Well I guess she's happy with him." Mom said as we walked home on the way looking for my brothers.

"Stinky! Runt!" I yelled out and my brothers came out of a bush covered in spikey seeds mom nearly had a heart attack.

"What happened!?" She yelled

"It was his fault!" they yelled in unison and pointed to each other mom and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright well get to the den so we clean you two up." Mom said


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Back

Runt's POV

My mom pulled the seeds out of my fur, each time it stung a bit. The pile next to me kept getting bigger as she pulled them out with some fur occasionally. Claudette snickered a little as Stinky and I flinched at the pulling of our fur. "This seems a little cruel." I said as another seed was pulled.

"Next time you shouldn't get in to the seeds." Mom said

"But mom it was Stinky's fault." I whined and pointed to my brother.

"You tackled me!" He replied loudly.

"After you made fun of me having a crush on Magril!" I yelled back at him

"You two stop yelling at each other, you're not making this any easier you know." Mom said before pulling another seed out of my fur causing me to wince a little. It took another couple of hours to finish pulling off all the seeds Stinky and I had on us. She made us move them out of the den using a stick with a bunch of leaves on it. We brushed them out of the den and off to the side by the time all was said and done it was time for bed. I went to sleep with parts of me still hurting from where my fur had been pulled out. The next morning we woke up and walked over to the temporary den where our Aunt Dusty was staying.

"Hey." Dusty said as she saw us walk in.

"So when are you going to have the ceremony?" Mom asked as she sat down.

"After Huntly gets back. After that we'll probably go back to Yellowstone for awhile." Dusty replied

"Why's that?" Mom asked sounding a little upset.

"Yellowstone is home to me and him Kate, I promise we'll come back here though I'm just not ready to let it go yet." Dusty said in a comforting tone it seemed to work. Before we knew it we were heading to my grandparents den for breakfast. There was a fresh caribou laying in the den. We greeted our grandparents, thanked them, and dug in.

"If you three keep eating like that you're going to choke.' I looked up to see dad with Huntly.

"Your back." Dusty said as she hug Huntly.

"Great now we can get this wedding taken care of." Grandma said

"Right could we do it tomorrow?" Dusty asked causing a near heart attack of Grandma and the rest of our family.

"Tomorrow? We still have so much to get ready." Mom said.

"We could do it Vegas style we just both say we do and boom ceremony over." Huntly suggested

"Um alright we'll do it Vegas style...?" Not one of us knew what this Vegas thing one but apparently they didn't like large ceremonies. Well since none of us knew how to exactly put that on we had change for a different type of ceremony one that required a minister. Since none of knew a minister or how to be one we had to rely on Split who claimed he knew how to do it. So as he practiced the rest of us were setting everything up for the wedding. It was going to be small just my family and then afterwards the two would hop on the train going back to Yellowstone.

"Are you sure you want to go back?" I overheard Huntly talking to Dusty.

"Yes, stop worrying about it, but when we want to start a family I want to come back here." She replied

"Alright we can do that." Dusty said

"Runt a little help here." My brother called out he was pulling on a log I got on the other side and helped him push it.

"What's this for?" I asked and he smirked.

"For the rematch between us and the Northern team." I had to ask it must be an alpha [ride thing because I was not interested in taking part in another race any time soon.

"Good luck with that." I said as we got the logboard into posistion.

"What are you not going to join us in the race."

"Yes." I replied

"Hey you two need to be getting ready we're about to start the wedding." Dad said we quickly followed him to our den where he brushed our fur which still had knots in it from the seeds. He did our manes and we headed to where the ceremony was supposed to be. Huntly stood across from Dusty who had a white flower in her mane. Split stood in between them and started everything.

"We are gathered here today to join in union Dusty and Huntly." The two started snickering a bit. "Now does anyone object to this obligation?" Huntly bent down and whispered something in Split's ear he looked rather embarrassed.

"Do you Dusty take Huntly to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Split asked

"I do."

"And do you Huntly take Dusty to be your wife?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." Split said the two rubbed noses and we walked over to congratulate them.

"Huntly we have to catch the train." Dusty said and the two ran off along with their bird. We headed home afterwards and the next day we headed back over the Northern territory.

"YOU GUYS WAIT UP!" I yelled out to my siblings were way ahead of me. I kind of missed Huntly and aunt Dusty but I was sure I would see them again sometime.

"Well maybe you should go faster!" Claudette yelled back to me as she and Stinky sped up. By the time I caught up to them they had already started a game with Fleet and Magril, I stormed off until I came across a white tail poking out of the bushes.

The End


	13. Return

Hey, I'm here to announce my return to fanfiction and say that I;ll be finishing up all my stories that have not finished as soon as possible as well as saying that I've published a story I had been sitting on for awhile now on fanfictionpress. If you're a fan of my alpha and omega fics I recommend you check it out as well as I've decided to write a sequel to Lost Pups. Here's the link if you're interested. story/story_edit_ ?storyid=3257780


End file.
